Saberkada
Saberkada is a Philippine teen-oriented music comedy variety show broadcast by TV5 Entertainment Group in the Philippines. The show premiered November 4, 2013 will serve as the gateway for the station’s Primetime Panalo programs. The show is hosted by the network's leading stars that include Artista Academy top scholars Vin Abrenica, Sophie Albert, Akhiro Blanco, Shaira Mae, Mark Neumann, Chanel Morales, Benjo Leoncio, Marvelous Alejo, Brent Manzano, Nicole Estrada and Chris Leonardo as the daily exciting teen performances from TV5's roster of young stars. Overview Showcased their talent in singing, dancing and acting of their young fast rising Kapatid stars are daily performers in the afternoon TV, segments including interactive games involving audience, funny gags, comedy skits, spoofs and a segment featuring fan arts made by fans for the youth with your favorite barkada for Artista Academy top scholars every afternoon effort to capture the growing teen market for TV with the party as the barkada hopes to find the next generation of stars in the coming years by honing the talents of these teens filled with teens and fans that carried streamers of their idols are the freshest and talented faces more than make stars. The reality star search Artista Academy Top 16 were also given the talent management contract of TV5 through Talent5 with the Kapatid Network's youth-oriented variety show on Philippine TV targeting the young and youth market with a singer sing, an actor act and a dancer dance in music by the best performers with special guests which makes this an afternoon show for teens after school. They will be joined by the Artista Academy teens, the Star Factor alums, and other Talent5 teen idols bound to be the TV teen mag for audiences, young and old alike in the hottest teen stars of today. Artista Academy scholars for the regulars of the comedy gag show Tropa Mo Ko Unli and regular prforming on the musical variety show P.O.5. The show will feature up and coming talents of the Kapatid network led by Artista Academy scholars Vin Abrenica, Sophie Albert, Akihiro Blanco, Shaira Mae, Mark Neumann, Chanel Morales, Benjo Leoncio, Marvelous Alejo, Brent Manzano, Nicole Estrada and Chris Leonardo with the introduction of teen-oriented shows. They will also be joined by other Kapatid teen and tween stars, directed daily by Al Quinn. A singer sing, an actor act, and a dancer dance for the music, by the best performers with a special guest for the musical numbers. Starting the Artista Academy scholars in funny gags for the schools, university and colleges in our skits, sitcoms, segment and spoofs, with fan arts made by fans, hang-outs, fans day and interactive games. Cast *Vin Abrenica *Sophie Albert *Akhiro Blanco *Shaira Mae *Mark Neumann *Chanel Morales *Benjo Leoncio *Marvelous Alejo *Brent Manzano *Nicole Estrada *Chris Leonardo References See also *TV5 *List of programs broadcast by TV5 *List of Philippine television shows External links *Saberkada Website *Saberkada on Facebook *Saberkada on Twitter Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts Category:TV5 (Philippines) Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine variety television shows Category:Teen sitcoms Category:Associated Broadcasting Company